


Ruby and her boys

by Griff_The_Lazy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Genderbending, Genderswap, Multi, Reverse Harem, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griff_The_Lazy/pseuds/Griff_The_Lazy
Summary: Ruby has her team come over to her cottage during spring break. The fun is about to begin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So go easy on me I have never posted this website at all but I have been on here for quite some time.

Ruby is the team leader of team RWBY. The other members consist of Wern Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yin Xiao Long. The most important part about them is that they are all guys. They have this sorta character trope Ruby picked up on Wern is more prim, proper, and also a perfectionist. Blake is the silent type that has something he is hiding, he reads romance novels, he also is a cat faunus. Lastly is Yin, he's more of the big brother type, he’s also the clown of the group who always makes jokes about anything. 

 

Another thing is that Ruby has a crush on her whole team. She never met them before and is always blushing around them. The more Wern started to open up to Ruby he really got close to her almost as if & were dating. Blake would make Ruby sit his lap as he read (usually shirtless). Yin would pull Ruby into hugs and made sure she was ok in all situations, from the moment they meet on the bullhead they had a strong connection. 

 

Over time she would get closer and closer to the point where she would go a little crazy and set up a small camera in the bathroom to see how big they were and oh boy Blake was clearly the winner of her “competition”. During spring break Ruby invited her team over to meet her guardian. She lives in a small isolated cottage near a lake outside of Vale. It's about 25 minutes by car or horse. When the big SUV let the four off at the house and drove off. “Thank you Kline!” Wern waved off, everybody grabbed their suitcases and headed inside the house. 

 

When Ruby opened the door she said, “Welcome to my humble abode.” allowing the boys to head inside first. As the boys head inside it was huge, even on the outside. The living room was large with a full wall of large windows to see the beautiful lake, the large mounted TV. Bar with alcohol and cola. 

“Wow Rubes this is amazing, I didn't expect you to be rich?” Yin said is amazement. 

“I'm not but this was inherited when my mom passed and Qrow takes care of me.” 

“Well is he fine if I have a drink?” as Yin looks towards the bar. Ruby shook her head yeah and then Yin darted to the bar except for a quick hand caught his scarf. Blake said menacingly, “We should get settled in before we get smashed. Also, its 9 am.” Yin looked in defeat. 

 

The rooms were settled, Wern and Yin in the living room and Blake in the guest room, and Ruby in her own room. Qrow was fine with anything as long as the boys weren't in her bed or his. But as much as Ruby loves her teammates but she just wanted to be safe. All of them were on the couch watching a movie whereas Blake was reading, he was also glancing at the movie occasionally. Ruby was cuddled up with Yin in his arms. She always liked how Yin was so warm where ever they are. 

 

Wern was sitting watching with excitement, earlier in the year, he said he didn't at all watch movies or anything as he would only be able to work on his studies. So this cheesy action movie was fun for him. There were a few jokes that he didn't understand and a few he got. Overall it was relaxing, not worrying about work and missions. Just relaxing. “Oh, I have an idea we should play a game.” Ruby said. All of the guys looked at her wondering what the game was. 

 

“we have a race, whichever one of you gets from here to the lake with their bathing suit on gets a kiss from me.” Ruby exclaimed excitingly. All the guys jumped up as Ruby yelped because Yin literally threw her in the air as she sat back on the couch. All of the guys went to different rooms to change. Ruby also got up to go get her own suit. She was the last person to leave but she saw the whole thing through her window in her room.  

 

Blake won with Wern being a close second. Yin didn’t seem like he was trying but that was fine. As Ruby overseeing the boys, Wern was wearing a plain white suit with his insignia on the left cheek he was also shirtless. Blake was wearing a black lightweight shirt with short sleeves, his shorts were black with a purple glow to the almost. Yin’s was a fiery yellow and orange combo and he was shirtless, this is really where his muscles were on display, his six-pack, his biceps to his forearms were just jacked. Ruby’s mouth was basically watering. 

 

She rushed out with a frilly strawberry print two-piece, to get there as fast as she could after leaving her room, she used her semblance. She ran up to Blake and gave him that kiss. She left his soft cheek, she blushed really hard to that. Blake gave her a wink making the blush even worse. 

“Well, gang we can go swimming!” Ruby yelled. All of them jumped in the lake. Everyone was having a good time, a few splash fights later and it got dark. Everyone got out and dried outside, it was peaceful, Yin turned on his bluetooth on his scroll and played relaxing music everyone was still in there bathing suits but still was peaceful. Wern walked up to Ruby offering his hand, “May I?” She giggled and said yeah. 

 

“Is this nice that we are all here with you?” Wern said as Ruby was on his chest. She nodded and replied, “I love that you guys are here spending time with me.” They swayed back and forth. Yin came out with some whiskey and a few other drinks. “Hey, guys you mind if we get smashed?” Ruby turned her head in doubt and disappointment, she sighed and gave up as he was looking forward to the alcohol. 

 

The night ended with Yin smashed on the couch next to Wern out cold on the floor asleep. The other two, however, were in Ruby’s room on each other making out, Ruby moaned a kiss. Blake pulled her closer by her ass while groping said ass. Ruby prompted to Blake to take his shirt off. He did and unhooked her top. Her breasts fell, a nice size to many, not too big or small. Still kissing until Ruby broke it to undo her bottoms. 

 

Then Ruby's mind blanked out. 

 

The next morning Ruby waking up, feeling some wet sticky substance on her near her legs. It wasn't until she realized that she had a wet dream. The sheets were completely destroyed and she took her sheets and putting them in the hamper, she walked out to the living room to see Wern drinking some coffee with his hand on his head. Blake reading a book and Yin still on the couch passed out. 

“Uh, Blake can we talk?” Ruby asked. Blake put his book down and walked up to her. “What's wrong?” “Well what happened last night after Yin brought the alcohol out?” she said worriedly. “When Yin brought out the alcohol, Wern and Yin had a drinking contest for 30 lien, you and me, dragged them in and then had sex.” 

Ruby's eyes widened and panicked, “Did you pull out, have a condom, what did you do?” “Yes I pulled out but you licked it clean after.” he gave a wink and walked back to his book. 

  
Ruby is horrified, she lost her virginity to a guy she likes and she doesn’t even remember it. She took a deep breath thought of her options. One, don’t at all tell Qrow until you can live on your own. Two, tell Qrow and never be allowed to go to Beacon. Three, ignore this topic and act like it never happened. She went with three. It’s best to put this behind herself, just let it go and move on.   
  
**Stay tuned as to see what’s going next. Who will she hook up with at the end? Well, that’s all folks!**


	2. Yin's fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yin and Ruby formed a new relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh the original went somewhere I dont know so I had to rewrite the whole thing it's why I really moved on but sorry guys it's really hard when a lot of work went somewhere random and you had to rewrite it.
> 
> Also just note Wern and Blake went to the store to get things for brunch.

Ruby was on the couch eating some toast. Stroking Yin's golden hair. She always liked how close they were from the beginning. When she was on the airship waiting for landing Yin was the first one there for her after he saw sue was uneasy. Ruby will admit she is shy and not the best with social cues. When Yin introduced himself and made a really bad joke that Ruby was still laughing at it today. Yin invited Ruby to hangout with his friends but his friends ditched him shortly after one made a very poor timing comment about Ruby's infatuation about weapons. Safe to say that same kid was hanging from the flagpole the next week.

Ruby found it cute that Yin acts like a lap dog in situations like this. She gave a slight smile at his moan that sounded like a purr. Yin's eyes slightly opened but he was still asleep, "Blakey give papa Yin a big smooch." Then he grabbed Ruby's chin and kissed her lips. 

Ruby's head was running wild, first she was getting kissed by Yin, second was Yin into both girls and guys? Yin got on top of Ruby still mistaken for Blake. He pulled her down still kissing Ruby. Ruby gave a moan that was to high pitch to be Blake's. Yin woke up completely seeing close up a flushed Ruby. Panicking he immediately broke the kiss and got off of her. 

"I'm so sorry Ruby, I didn't know what I was doing. I swear it wasn't on purpose." Yin pleaded forgiveness. His face completely flushed. Ruby was still blushing squeaked, "It's okay Yin but can I ask, do you like Blake?" Yin's eyes were wider than a car door that was ripped open by a vice grip. He took a few breaths before calming down. "Yes, he reminds me of my most recent Ex. She was like if Blake was a girl. She was quite, book nerd like him, had long black hair that glided through your fingers. She was my everything but when she had to move to Atlas I was a little heartbroken." He took a deep breath before continuing. "When I saw Blake and saw his face and his hobbies and just how similar they were I got very confused and I had this lucid dream about him and was really confused of I had feelings for him. I came to the conclusion that I sorta did but I wouldn't go for it at all as I know he's not into guys and really neither am I. It's why I went to the bar with those twins for that month, remember?" 

Ruby shook her head up and down, she remembered how much of a pain it was for him to go to that sleazy bar with those twins she really didn't like. She was really wondering why Yin was super out of it when they went to lunch and even sat far away from Blake. She was really concerned but when Glynda talked to him about his grades and then a week later he felt like himself. But still disappearing in the middle of the night and then appearing in Glynda's classroom. "So now I have to ask how did you change all of a sudden?" Ruby asked this not understanding how he got back to his old self. Yin chuckled then started to laugh hard. "Oh that is a story but one that I can't tell unless you don't tell Wern anything or even Blake for that matter." Ruby now really curious. She nodded. "Well after that brutal test she saw that my grades were slipping. She talked to me in private, she was concerned about the problem I had. I explained that I might have feelings for someone not mentioning a name. She was more or less unamused about predicament but she did offer tutoring lessons to help which is why I would leave in the middle of the night because I said the time. Instead of going to Junior's I would go to her place in the middle of the night. Just don't tell them because Wern would get mad at me for not going to him for lessons and Blake would probably think that I'm just a muscle head." Yin finished his story. 

"Oh so that's where you go, so do like sleep on her couch or something?" Ruby asked a very reasonable question. Yin thought for a good response. "Yeah originally but then after the third session we fucked and now are friends with benefits after she found out who my dad is." 

Ruby slapped her forehead in disappointment. For some reason she should expect that but this is a new low for her friend. She sighed heavily, "Yin do you realize how bad that is to both her and you?" Yin chuckled then responds with a smirk then saying, "Actually there is nothing in the teachers TOS about this and it's nothing in the student guidelines. Heck Obleck had a relationship from one of his students who became his teachers assistant." Ruby was shocked that this was a thing that she would have to ask Ozpin but it also made sense as she was referred to as lovelys and sweets in class. She got a little jealous about this, what does Glynda have over her? Wait what was she thinking, how was she jealous? 

"Why don't we have a friends with benefits relationship?" Ruby saying out loud with thinking. Yin eyes went wide again but then calmed down. "I mean I don't mind all you had to do was ask," scooting over to her before whispering in her ear, "my beautiful rose." He kissed her cheek. Ruby's heart racing, what made her say that in the first place. With her hands moving on them own she grabbed Yin's face and kissed his lips. Locking her arms around his neck still making out. Yin was already shirtless and decided to take his shorts off as Ruby took her shirt off to show her red velvet bra. Still kissing until Yin had his long dick out semi hard up against himself and Ruby's shorts. 

Ruby just took her bottoms off to have her bare pussy out that was really soaked with her juices. Lining herself on Yin's slong. Going down slowly, meaning as she went down. How much it felt so nice. When getting down all the way she gave a slight moan, she hung onto Yin's neck. 

"Should I wait a second? Because we can stay here for all the time you need." Yin whispered into her ear. She didn't say anything but moved her hips. Yin also moved his hips in rhythm to Ruby's. This went on for a few minutes. Ruby kept this going and moaning so loudly that if she had neighbors they would call the cops on her. Yin grunted hard to make sure he can keep this tightness from her still there. He bucked his hips hard a few times where it sounded that Yin broke Ruby's cervix. 

"Yin I thi...THINK! I'M GOING TO CUM!" Ruby moaned out with a yell inside the moan. "Me too Ruby!" Yin grunted harder than he should've. In Ruby's quick speed she got off of Yins penis. The motion of removing herself from him made her cum. Yin also came, shooting his cum on Ruby's stomach and breasts. Ruby's cum stained the couch, luckily the couch was leather so it would be easier to clean. 

Both of them panting, this was Ruby's first real sexual moment and she was in bliss. She hasn't felt like this even when masterbaiting. She got down from her high and sighed with a smile. She got up went to the bathroom and cleaned herself up from all the cum. She looked at her skin in the mirror  and how it glowed slightly. She smiled. Walking out to the living room seeing Yin in some clothes and cleaning the couch. They both gave a smile to each other. 

The front door opens with Blake and Wern having a few bags in their hands. When putting the groceries up the four had brunch that all of them help make.


End file.
